Nunca es suficiente
by EseGe
Summary: Somos capaces de destruir lo que amamos, incluso sin darnos cuenta. Principal Staig, (K2, Stendy, Creek y los que se me ocurran, por parte de la casa) Dedicado con cariño a una de mis mejores amigas, por estar ahí siempre.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Hola~ Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada (esta es la primera vez que subo algo aquí) Así que espero que sea de su agrado D: Una vez más, le dedico este fic a dark-hamelin y su hermana por ser las mejores :3**

La nieve adornaba las calles, Craig Tucker caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Las palabras de Stanley Marsh invadían su mente: **"hace falta más que una simple excusa para dejar de amar a alguien" **Pasó noches en vela queriendo descubrir que había querido decir, ¿amaba a Wendy? ¿solo había estado jugando con él? No lo entendía. Una parte de su mente quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero tenía que ser realista: los años habían bastado para que la chica de ojos azules acabara consumiendo el corazón de quien amaba.

Pensó que esa mañana sería como cualquier otra, hasta que vio a Clyde al final del pasillo, hablando con su novia. Se acercó a él con la intención de saludarlo como siempre lo había hecho pero antes de levantar la mano izquierda con esa sonrisa tan poco característica suya, una voz molesta invadió sus oídos."Stan y Wendy **están juntos **de nuevo" fueron las palabras exactas de Bebe, ¿debía creerle? Era la mejor amiga de Wendy, ¿y si estaba jugando con él? Imposible, no había notado su presencia.

Ahora, en el patio de la secundaria, cuando todos habían abandonado el lugar debido al sonido de la campana, su respiración se hacía más lenta y dolorosa. El dolor invadía su cuerpo a ratos, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lograba controlarse. Tenía que ser rápido, necesitaba irse de allí antes de que sus ojos delataran el dolor de su alma muerta.

- Estoy cansado de que no sepas lo que quieres -dijo finalmente algo cortante, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- N-no... -musitó Stan, lucía cansado y triste, pero Craig mantuvo su posición firmemente.

- Basta, siempre escucho tus tonterías, pero tú nunca me escuchas a mi. ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que yo quiero?

Stan bajó la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado, era cierto: nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que Craig quería. El miedo le heló la piel, sentía como lo estaba perdiendo, el tiempo se iba y junto con él, cada fragmento fue entonces cuando el dolor invadió cada zona de su ser, cuando las palabras de destruyeron lo poco que quedaba de él luego del divorcio de sus padres.

- Marsh, se acabó, ¿vale? -le gritó Craig. Sus ojos daban a entender que estaba herido, y más que eso, estaba roto- Estoy aburrido de seguir tus juegos, y** se acabó**.

No dijo nada más, porque a pesar de todo, sentía con el alma el daño que le estaba causando, y finalmente lo poco que quedaba de aquel chico problematico y solitario, se marchó, y a Stan le pareció que todo se fue con él. Cayó al piso de rodillas mientras sentía como su corazón era dividido en cientos de fragmentos. Comenzó a llorar, la impotencia rodaba por sus mejillas acompañado de la soledad y la agonía. El cielo se tornó aun más gris, o eso le parecía. Comenzaba a perder la conciencia lentamente, y en el momento donde sus ojos se rendían ante la luz del día, se dio cuenta de que **amaba **a Craig Tucker.


	2. Capítulo 1: Hazlo por mi

**Oh, vi sus hermosos reviews y me motivaron a seguir, gracias :3 En fin, primer capítulo, yay :D Por cierto, esto es como un "volver atrás", ya que el epílogo es una parte más avanzada de la historia que comprenderán a medida que avance nwn**

Otro Domingo frío en South Park. Stan despertó con las ganas insaciables de volver a dormir, abrió los ojos por obligación, y se topó con la molesta luz proveniente de la ventana, aunque creía haberla cerrado la noche anterior. Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, pero desde que la depresión se metió en su vida, no lograba ver más que imágenes que juntas no serían capaces de formar una historia.

- Al fin despiertas -se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por sus oídos y se cayó de la cama, un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios: tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio y comer debidamente le estaban cobrando la cuenta.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Kyle, quien ahora reía al ver al azabache en el piso. Stan intentó levantarse pero se mareó y volvió al piso, volvió a quejarse y decidió quedarse en el piso, como casi todas las mañanas, pero el de ushanka le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? -preguntó Stan algo grogui,

- Hace un par de horas, has dormido bastante -respondió Kyle sin dejar de sonreír- Tus padres ya se fueron.

Era cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Sus padres habían estado planificando unas vacaciones para reconciliarse, dejando la casa totalmente sola ya que Shelly se la pasaba fuera, de fiesta en fiesta. La residencia Marsh sería completamente suya por al menos un mes, si es que sus padres no atrasaban su regreso, se sintió aliviado de poder estar consigo mismo por un tiempo, necesitaba encontrarse después de haberse perdido cuando Wendy terminó con él.

Miró el reloj y se alarmó de saber que eran las cinco de la tarde. Tenía hambre y Kyle pareció darse cuenta porque lo llevó a la cocina sin darle tiempo para quejarse, Stan se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras veía como el pelirrojo se movía de un lado a otro.

- ¿No deberías estar con Kenny? -preguntó, aunque en realidad no quería que se fuera.

- No, le dije que cuidaría de ti hoy -respondió el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

Stan esbozó una leve sonrisa, de cierta manera le gustaba el exceso de atención que Kyle le ponía a veces, incluso luego de haber empezado una relación con Kenny, no lo había dejado de lado. Comenzó a comer sin prisas, el pelirrojo lo vigilaba para que no dejara nada de lado, el peso de Stanley le preocupaba, no quería que se pusiera más débil de lo que estaba.

- Stan... hay algo que quiero proponerte -de pronto la sonrisa de Kyle desapareció, sabía la respuesta de su amigo pero no quería darse por vencido.

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el azabache sin mirarlo, estaba concentrado en el plato de comida que saboreaba.

- Kenny organizó una fiesta... -empezó, cuidando sus palabras- Y quiero que vayas...

Stan lo miró sobresaltado y algo confundido, sin pensarlo respondió fríamente volviendo a bajar la mirada.

- Olvídalo Kyle, no iré.

- ¡Vamos! Será divertido, te distraerás -el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, así que se dispuso a tocar un punto sensible, esta vez no fallaría, estaba seguro de ello- No sales desde que Wendy te dejó.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, Stan dejó de comer de repente, y se quedó pensativo: su mejor amigo tenía razón, se sentía expuesto en otro lugar que no fuera su casa. Era su refugio y no quería abandonarlo. Allá afuera habían personas, seres humanos que lo apuntarían con el dedo y lo harían sentir frágil. Definitivamente no quería salir de casa, pero Kyle lucía muy entusiasmado y eso le hacía dudar, sin emargo, se obligó a negar con la cabeza.

- Stan... -susurró el de la ushanka aun sin rendirse- Por favor...

Lo tomó del mentón y le levantó la mirada. El azabache odiaba cuando hacía eso, entonces no era capaz de negarse frente a la mirada moribunda de Kyle. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de desvíar la mirada, ¿de verdad lo estaba convenciendo? No le agradaba la idea, no quería ver a sus conocidos ni conocer personas nuevas, ¿qué pasaría si Wendy asistía también? Después de todo era una chica popular, ya podía imaginarse a Token besándola, ya podía sentir los celos consumiendo su mente, aun así se resignó y finalmente asintió, necesitaba agradecerle a Kyle de alguna forma todo lo que hacía por él, y creía que era la única manera de demostrarle, que pese a todo **estaba bien, **o eso era lo que **quería creer.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Preparativos

**Spoiler:**** Parejas hetero en este capítulo O: Gracias nuevamente por todas sus review :3 Me hace muy feliz leerlas :D **

Había terminado su rutina de ejercicios, y ahora se disponía a exprimir un par de naranjas. No le importaba en lo absoluto saber que más tarde se encontraría a sí mismo bebiendo litros y litros de vodka: era viernes, eso significaba que le tocaba tomar jugo natural. No tenía idea de porque seguía sometiendose a la rutina que su ex novia le había forjado a tomar. Tal vez porque aquel vaso insignificante era todo lo que le quedaba de esa relación enfermiza, por muy ridiculo que pareciera. Suspiró, no le gustaba pensar en la pelirroja a esas horas de la mañana, (lo cual no tenía sentido porque desde hace mucho que no se la sacaba de la cabeza).

Se dirigó al baño con la esperanza de sacudir sus pensamientos y estar en paz consigo mismo, el agua de la ducha lo tranquilizaba, era su momento favorito del día, sin duda. Principalmente porque nada pasaba por su cabeza mientras las gotas resbalaban por su piel, su imaginación era libre de llegar a los rincones más oscuros de su cerebro, y eso le fascinaba. Luego de unos veinte minutos -tal vez treinta- terminó con algo de pereza de lavarse el cabello para al fin salir de su refugio personal. Inmediatamente el frío le erizó la piel, buscó a tientas la toalla (ya que al ser tan brusco siempre terminaba con los ojos rojos debido al _shampoo_) y logró equilibrar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban: el calor luego del frío. Desde luego, detrás de toda esa faceta de rudo y problématico, Craig era una de esas pocas personas que sabían -de verdad- apreciar los detalles. Eso le había llevado a ser un chico tierno (aunque para él sonaba marica) o al menos eso era lo que Red decía. Lamentaba tener que relacionar cada suceso de su vida con su ex novia, pero sin duda le había dejado una marca demasiado grande, casi imposible de borrar. Sin emargo, muy a su pesar, también tenía consecuencias negativas, (no solo el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en ella) sino que también se rehusaba a tener una nueva relación, no quería terminar herido otra vez, ya se sentía bastante imbécil sintiendo como se le iba la vida sin esa miserable presencia humana pelirroja. Desde entonces su vida amorosa se había convertido en un _touch and go*, _y las fiestas que Kenny organizaba no le ayudaban precisamente a mejorar su promiscuidad, aunque -y también absurdo- siempre le había molestado despertar al lado de alguien desconocido.

Mientras encendía la televisión, comenzó a revisar su móvil: habían un montón de mensajes de su ex novia que había decidido no borrar, la melancolía lo atacaba cada vez que los leía y su obseción llegaba hasta tal punto de saberse de memoria cada una de las palabras de la pelirroja.

_Tres meses el viernes, eh... :)  
Dile que a Kenny que no me robe a mi novio jaja  
¿Clyde con Bebe? Wow.  
Sal de farm town y ven a buscarme. :(  
Te extraño :(_

Escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza decir _ "también te extraño" _y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan masoquista. Otro suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios, quiso lanzar el aparato lejos pero empezó a vibrar antes de siquiera levantar el brazo, la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Kenny. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar desanimado.

- ¿Hola? -esperaba que la llamada fuera accidental y no tuviera que lidiar con su mejor amigo, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

- Dijiste que llegarías antes para ayudarme a preparar las cosas -le reprochó el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

Se despego el celular de la oreja para verificar la hora y se sorprendió al saber que eran las cinco de la tarde. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano libre, debio haber salido de casa media hora antes; la hora se había pasado más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

- Ya voy -dijo antes de cortar la comunicación. Se mordió el labio inferior como hacía siempre antes de hacer algo que no quería. A veces odiaba la mania de Kenny por la puntualidad cuando se trataba de eventos. Si la casa se estuviera quemando, no le importaría si los bomberos llegaran dos horas tarde, pero si algo iba mal y alguien se aburría, no tardaría en culpar a Craig.

Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras de sí antes de encaminarse hacía la casa de Kenny. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros negros y su infaltable gorro azul, porque a pesar de todo, necesitaba llevarlo. De hecho, sin él, era incapaz de llevar el apellido Tucker (y no precisamente se debía al hecho de que era un regalo de Ruby).

El olor de la marihuana invadió sus fosas nasales apenas entró por la puerta, pero no era suficiente para quedar bajo su efecto. Se acercó al rubio rodando los ojos, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

- Creí que tu novio te había prohibido eso -dijo Craig un tanto irónico al sacarle el cigarro de las manos para llevárselo a los labios.

Kenny se reía a carcajadas, no importaba que cosa le dijeras. Karen lo miraba divertida, su hermano no se parecía en nada a su padre cuando estaba en ese estado. El azabache se sentó junto a él, disfrutando de la paz que solo la residencia McCormick podía darle. De pronto, la castaña se levantó de la silla frente a la computadora, y saludó a Craig con un beso en la mejilla.

- Las fiestas no se organizan por sí solas -reprochó a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tomaba las llaves para ir a comprar a la tienda que estaba a dos cuadras de distancia, ya que intuía que ni su hermano o su amigo eran capaces de salir en ese estado a la calle.

Craig se encontró a sí mismo durmiendo sobre el sofá de la sala, se despertó debido al molesto sonido de la música, y las luces de diferentes colores danzando sobre sus ojos. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba cansado. Buscó a Kenny con la mirada, necesitaba una pastilla de _speed* _con urgencia, quería al menos estar despierto toda la noche. Se levantó del sillón a duras penas, se abrió paso entre las personas que bailaban al compás de la música, pero antes de que sus ojos encontraran al rubio hablando con Clyde, instintivamente se dirigieron hacía la pelirroja que se movía en mitad de la pista, "_Red" _musitó sorprendido antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a caminar involuntariamente.

_* Touch and go:_ Traducido del inglés, "tocar e irse" se refiere al acto de dos personas al besarse, y tener relaciones sin ningún compromiso de por medio.

* _Speed: _Es el nombre callejero de la anfetamina, el cual es un potente estimulante del sistema nervioso central.

**N/A: Lo sé, hago definiciones a lo wikipedia D: Por favor no se imaginen a Craig en la ducha, que mira que sé como son jajaj**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Alguien dijo fiesta?

**Vaya intriga en el capítulo anterior, eh. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Y gracias también a M. G. por su ayuda respecto al funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, las especificaciones médicas son suyas, los errores de comprensión, míos. Espero que este capítulo resulte un poco más largo D: ya que siempre tengo problemas con eso.**

- Aquí estabas –la voz del rubio lo sacó de su ensoñación. El cuerpo de Kenny le bloqueó la visión, sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente– Luces fatal.

No supo en que momento un vaso de vodka apareció en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostenía una píldora blanca de _speed_. Odiaba tragarse las pastillas sin líquido, pero no podía tomar los mismos riesgos que Kenny, ya que no tenía la misma suerte que su mejor amigo. Prefería cuidar su salud haciendo cosas desagradables a que terminar en un hospital o aún peor, en una morgue. Clyde, por su parte elegía el éxtasis*_, _y a Bebe no parecía molestarle eso, pero Craig se rehusaba a las mezclas, y a decir verdad, no le agradaba para nada drogarse, pero esa noche, lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

La droga no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, se olvidó completamente de la presencia de Red, y dejó de mirar a su alrededor realmente. ¿Con quién estaba bailando? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Por su parte Tweek disfrutaba de la compañía del azabache, aunque no estuviera en sus mejores momentos. Todo iba bien, la música parecía ir en perfecta melodía con las luces, la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía aumentando. Por fin, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor: Tweek sonreía ampliamente. Clyde hablaba con Kenny, se reían mientras no dejaban de ingerir alcohol. Wendy y Bebe cuchicheaban, miraban con desprecio a Token, quien besaba a Nichole. Cartman igual estaba ahí, su brazo derecho cubría los hombros de Butters. Karen hablaba con Kevin, el cual había logrado escapar de casa. Además de algunas caras desconocidas y otras que no recordaba.

No tenía idea de que estaba hablando con Kenny cuando Kyle apareció de repente, iba acompañado por un chico que había visto en los pasillos de la secundaria un par de veces, ¿cuál era su nombre? Stan Marsh, o eso recordaba. Clyde había desaparecido junto con Bebe, y no le interesaba saber que estaban haciendo en el piso de arriba. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, desde el comienzo de su relación que se había vuelto mucho más marica, y su promiscuidad había desaparecido por completo, o eso era lo que aparentaba. Kyle lucía de la misma manera tonta que su compañero, era más que obvio que cuando se juntaban todo el mundo desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos en su cursi burbuja de amor. Le parecía extraño que estuviera el azabache a su lado, nunca antes lo había visto en ese tipo de eventos, además de que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- Iré con Kenny un rato –dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Stan, como si fuera un padre diciéndole a su hijo de siete años que estaría trabajando y que él podía quedarse ahí recorriendo la oficina- ¿Estarás bien?

- Sé cuidarme solo, Kyle –le reprochó el azabache, soltando un suspiro. No quería estar ahí, buscó con la mirada un lugar donde nadie lo molestara, no sin antes coger una botella de cerveza. Estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza esa noche porque no le interesaba perder tiempo pensando en Wendy, aunque de todas maneras sabía que acabaría quejándose de ella, solo que luciría más patético y ebrio que otras veces.

Stan se alejó sin mirar a nadie, y Kenny aprovechó la situación para tomar por sorpresa a su novio, comenzaron a besarse mientras el pelirrojo intentaba reprenderlo por el sabor a alcohol impregnado en sus labios. Craig se alejó de ellos, estaba solo y por un momento pensó en acercarse a Wendy, pero estaba demasiado concentrada maldiciendo internamente a Token. Tal vez debería hacer que se olvidará de él por una noche, después de todo no tenía nada que perder si ella decía que no. Sabía que la chica deseaba vengarse, y no le importaría con quien, aunque hubiera preferido seducir a Clyde, quien era considerado el chico más guapo de la secundaria, pero era propiedad de su mejor amiga y no podía violar reglas del código femenino. Dudaba, pese a no tener conciencia de sus actos, estar con Wendy. En cualquier sentido era algo peligroso, no la conocía y debido a todos los problemas que una egocéntrica chica popular podía traer, prefirió pensarlo bien antes de caminar hacía la de ojos azules.

Stan, por su parte, miraba el asunto algo molesto. Wendy estaba ahí, y ella ni siquiera lo había visto. Quiso aproximarse, pero se detuvo a sí mismo. No quería humillarse de nuevo, sabiendo que la azabache no sentía nada por él, y no quería hacerle saber que él aún estaba enamorado de ella. Comenzó a analizar la habitación, observando con odio a cada uno de los idiotas que bailaban al compás de la música, lucían más que estúpidos y eso por alguna razón le molestaba; la felicidad ajena le molestaba incluso aunque fuera producto de las drogas que casi todos habían consumido. En su campo de visión apareció Craig, totalmente ebrio, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por un poco de sexo, mirando a Wendy dudosamente, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del de la chaqueta café. No era una mala opción, su ex entendería que pasaba de ella completamente. Quería hacerle saber que estaba sola, y que fue una mala opción haberle dejado por el moreno. Se levantó sin saber que iba a hacer realmente, esperaba que sus hormonas actuaran por sí solas sin llegar muy lejos, aun así precisaba de que su plan funcionara. Necesitaba hacerse con una pastilla de _nitrazepam* _antes de tomar cualquier decisión: las cosas podrían salir mal y no permitirse el lujo de cometer un error.

Buscó a su alrededor, Kenny desde luego sería una buena fuente pero era el mejor amigo de Craig para su mala suerte, si algo le pasaba, sería el primero en enterarse. Damien en cambio, era un desconocido para casi todos, nadie hablaba con él excepto Pip, quien tampoco era muy social. Concluyó que era el plan perfecto y se acercó a él intentando disimular. Procuraba cuidarse las espaldas, aunque sabía que nadie estaba realmente interesado en su presencia.

- Marsh… ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó el hijo de Satán con una sonrisa sugerente, al tiempo que Pip mencionaba diferentes nombres de drogas.

- _Nitrazepam_ –dijo algo cortante, seguía creyendo a Pip como un idiota y no tenía ánimo de ganarse mala fama si lo encontraban hablando con Damien, quien había quedado fichado para siempre por ser "el chico nuevo", pese a todos sus esfuerzos por ganarse la simpatía de la secundaria.

- ¿Cuántas?

- Dos.

- Treinta dólares.

Le pagó a regañadientes, estaba comprando lo que en cualquier mercado le hubiera costado dos dólares. Sin embargo, era fácil recuperar lo que había perdido: Pip era quien administraba el dinero, pero era demasiado despistado para el negocio, así que con unas simples vueltas al lugar pudo sacar los veintiocho dólares que le correspondían. Se sentía mal, pues no le gustaba robar, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo estafaran de tal forma frente a sus narices. Además, había tantas personas allí que no creía que el dinero que él había sacado, dejara en banca rota a Damien y su "amigo". De hecho, le extrañaba que tuviera esa clase de pastillas, por lo que dedujo que no tenía idea de lo que realmente vendía y solo compraba lo que estuviera de moda en el mercado negro.

Guardó con precaución las pastillas en su bolsillo derecho, y buscó a Craig con la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrarlo en el mismo lugar de antes, con la mirada perdida en dirección a Wendy. Se acercó algo decisivo, indispuesto a intercambiar palabras con el chico más alto. Estaba demasiado drogado para pensar en algo cuerdo, aun sin estar seguro de que si era éxtasis o _speed_ lo que se había tomado. Stan tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que hacían esas sustancias, pero estaba seguro de que nadie podía pensar siendo controlado por sus efectos, era por eso precisamente que su hermana había hecho cosas desagradables, debido a eso se encontraba adolescentes distintos en la habitación de Shelly.

- Stan Marsh, ¿cierto? –preguntó Craig al verlo, con esa sonrisa que esbozaba a veces y solo por cortesía, aún bajo los efectos del _speed, _su mente lograba captar cada una de las emociones que experimentaba, a diferencia de que la euforia predominaba sobre las otras.

Stan no contestó, se limitó a sonreír mientras captaba la atención de Wendy, quien comenzaba a mirar algo sorprendida. El de ojos azules dirigió su mirada a Craig mordiéndose el labio, y posó sus labios sobre los de él, quien tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente terminó rodeando la cintura del más bajo, apegándolo más a su cuerpo. Fueron unos largos minutos, sus lenguas jugueteaban libres, el sabor del alcohol se combinaba en sus bocas, hasta que Stan cortó el contacto dejando al azabache sin aliento, miró hacía su ex novia, quien lucía totalmente desconcertada, sus ojos, al igual que sus labios, estaban abiertos: no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. El chico le guiñó un ojo y volvió a morderse el labio, para volver a depositar un beso corto en los labios del otro. Lo tomó del brazo con picardía, dirigiéndolo al piso de arriba, donde encontró el cuarto de Kenny con facilidad y para su sorpresa, estaba vacío. Con un movimiento diestro logró empujar a Craig sobre la cama, para colocarse sobre él. En un momento de descuido, sacó una de las pastillas de su bolsillo y se la introdujo en la boca, para luego posar sus labios de nuevo sobre los de Craig, quien sintió la cápsula golpeteando contra sus labios y no opuso resistencia, creía que era éxtasis o algo parecido, estaba demasiado caliente para preguntárselo. Stan siguió distrayéndolo con sus labios, sabía que en cualquier momento caería dormido y no tendría que lidiar más con él. No supo cuantos minutos, aunque le parecieron eternos, tuvieron que pasar para que el más alto cayera en un sueño profundo. Se colocó la camiseta y el gorro, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí. Miró la hora: las tres de la noche. Se quedó pensativo, no era buena hora para irse, un rato le bastó para salir de la habitación pero dudaba si salir de la casa.

Craig abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba el momento que se quedó dormido. Algo en su memoria le mostró la imagen mental de Stan, e intentó sin éxito, recordar lo que había sucedido anoche. Lo único que si recordaba, era que el primer beso de aquél chico, se había sentido distinto: su corazón se aceleró y de un momento a otro, quiso detener el tiempo para que sus labios nunca se despegaran de los del pequeño. Algo reaccionó dentro de sí mismo, y miró a su lado para comprobar si Stan seguía ahí, aunque le aterraba saber la respuesta.

_* Éxtasis: _Su nombre químico es MDMA, pertenece a la familia de los estimulantes.

_* Nitrazepam: _Es usado para tratar problemas de Insomnio.

**N/A: Stan es malvado :c Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aparte de que incluí mucho Staig, jajaj, iba a incluir más pero me arrepentí porque soy malvado. ¿Esto podría ser el principio de algo? Lo dejo a su juicio. 1313**


	5. Capítulo 4: El pasado nos persigue

**Cuarto capítulo :D Muchos odiaron a Stan en el capítulo anterior, ¿o no? Espero que este capítulo los confunda respecto a él :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ojalá les guste! Sigo intentando hacer los capítulos más largos, que veo les agrada nwn**

Sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que Stan no se encontraba allí. Se levantó con la esperanza de que aun siguiera en la casa, no sabía porque necesitaba encontrarlo, verlo otra vez, al menos volver a besar sus labios. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, y aparte del gran desorden que había en todos lados, además de lo gracioso que se veía Kenny durmiendo sobre con Kyle sobre él. Miró hacía todos lados, pero no había nadie más, algo volvió a golpear su pecho y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Stan Marsh? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Su corazón latía más fuerte, había sido como un flechazo, y ahora simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Le parecía absurdo, no creía que le gustara ni mucho menos amarlo, pero se negaba a creer que solo era calentura, ya que no había sentido eso con nadie más. _"Vamos Craig, concéntrate. Recuerda que solo fue un 'touch and go'" _pensó soltando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, aun no aceptaba que Stan no estuviera ahí. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos: Red estaba frente a él, llorando y con los ojos hinchados, dedujo que había estado la noche entera ahogando las penas en alcohol, mientras las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes qué? –susurró la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su ex novio y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

El volver a sentir su tacto fue algo completamente extraño, no recordaba lo confortable que era sentirla entre sus brazos. Poco a poco fue cediendo, cubriéndola completamente, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo. Sentía su respiración agitada, y por un momento, todo fue como antes: ella lloraba pero hacía que Craig se olvidara del mundo, del día o la noche, del todo y de la nada, solo eran ellos en ese momento.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó algo desconcertado, no esperaba realmente la respuesta. El calor que sentía en esas instancias era incomparable. Como si el mundo se hubiese apagado, y solo quedara ella para el deleite de sus ojos.

- Te extraño –musitó finalmente Red. Sus labios se tocaron por un momento, ambos dudaron antes de dar el último paso. Sus bocas danzaron al unísono en un intenso beso, y no bastó nada más para demostrarse el uno al otro que no podían vivir separados. Pese a que Craig quisiera a alguien más, sabía que ella seguía siendo la única capaz de hacer latir su corazón de esa manera, o al menos, se aferraba con todo lo que podía a esa idea.

Stan miró la escena con desaprobación, por una parte estaba feliz de que Craig no lo hubiera tomado en serio, pero por otra se sentía algo usado, pese a que había sido él quien lo había conducido a esa situación la noche anterior. Se escabulló por la puerta principal con el corazón atorado en la garganta, _"debe ser el efecto de lo que sea que haya tomado anoche" _pensó, negándose completamente a sentir algo por Craig Tucker. Después de todo, era tan solo un desconocido, alguien con quien tenía recuerdos en común (aunque ciertamente dudaba que él pudiera recordar algo). Se maldijo a sí mismo por tomar la decisión estúpida de seguir en la casa con la esperanza de que Kyle despertara y le dijera algo como _"ya, hora de irse"_ con esa sonrisa que conocía bastante bien, pero no sucedió, el pelirrojo seguía durmiendo pese a no haber ingerido ningún tipo de droga, ni siquiera alcohol, porque pese a todo el chico seguía siendo sano debido a sus principios.

Caminaba por la acera en dirección a su casa, sabía que su hermana no estaría ahí para preguntarle porque no había llegado a casa. Las paredes se sintieron más frías que de costumbre, cayó sobre el sofá de la sala antes de lograr abrirse paso hasta su cuarto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, de verdad le dolía lo que había hecho, ¿había herido a quien amaba solo por venganza? Hacer ese tipo de cosas no formaba parte de quien era. Quería pedirle perdón, pero antes debía perdonarse a sí mismo. Lo peor de todo era que había jugado con alguien, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿En quién se había convertido? Wendy no había hecho nada realmente, no era su culpa haberlo dejado de amar. No tuvo por qué haber hecho eso. Se sentía estúpido y sucio, pero sobretodo repulsivo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, y con Craig también, tenía que pedirle perdón a los dos. Debía arreglar cada uno de los errores que había cometido, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Una luz roja parpadeante provenía del teléfono y eso solo significaba una cosa: había un mensaje en la contestadora. Estiró el brazo hacía la mesita junto al sofá, y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su ex novia.

_Sé que las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros. La verdad es que no quería detenerme a pensar si estabas sufriendo o no, porque sabía que me habías olvidado. Lo supe cuando terminé contigo, y realmente no lo hice por Token… lo hice porque estaba segura de que no me querías como lo hacías antes, Stan. Él llegó más tarde, estaba verdaderamente herida y solo quiso consolarme, fui una tonta por creer que era algo más que eso. Anoche no quise mirarte, pero me di cuenta de que estabas allí, ¿sabes? Iba a comenzar a llorar si me acercaba a ti, y finalmente llegó lo inevitable: las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas cuando te vi besar a Craig de esa manera, y cuando me miraste… supe que me habías olvidado. No quiero creer que lo que sentiste antes por mí fue una completa mentira, de hecho… estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien más, solo espero que algún día… las cosas mejoren._

Su voz… estaba completamente rota. Sonaba como si no hubiera parado de llorar desde hace mucho tiempo. Se encontraba herida, y era su culpa. Le había hecho daño por venganza, por su egoísmo. No paraba de preguntarse el porqué de sus actos, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, necesitaba que Wendy entendiera que la amaba y que no quiso hacer eso. Tenía que hacer, de alguna manera, que las cosas mejoraran, pero estaba atrapado en su casa sin saber qué hacer para arreglar la situación. La voz de la azabache aun retumbaba en su cabeza, las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos ardieran, y su corazón no paraba de latir desenfrenado. Se aovilló en el sillón, abrazándose a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, buscando calor donde no lo había. La culpa parecía invadir toda la casa, los mueblen parecían apuntarlo, de un momento a otro se consumía en sus errores, de un momento a otro quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pero por sobre todas las cosas, de un momento a otro, anheló como nunca el tacto físico de su ex novia.

Salió de allí desesperado, nunca antes había corrido tan rápido en su vida. El camino se hacía cada vez más y más largo, las lágrimas le nublaban la visión pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, tenía que llegar a la casa de Wendy, necesitaba recuperarla. Divisó la casa Testaburguer a lo lejos y corrió aún más rápido. El aliento le faltaba, pero aun así golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón se aceleraba más de lo que estaba, no sabía lo que haría cuando viera a su ex novia frente a frente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Para su sorpresa fue ella quien abrió la puerta, lucía fatal: sus ojos estaban hinchados, llevaba el cabello totalmente despeinado y las ojeras marcaban sus ojos.

- **Te amo** y lo sient… -intentó decir antes de quedarse bloqueado pero sintió los labios de la azabache sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se aferró a ella con fuerza. Wendy enredaba los dedos en su pelo, lo empujó hacía dentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y siguió besándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a llorar y Stan se detuvo, besando su frente. Sonreía levemente y en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento, ella volvió a besarlo sin dejarlo siquiera respirar. Necesitaba comprobar que no era un sueño, y que Stan de verdad estaba ahí solo para ella.

Subieron las escaleras apresurados, no querían perder tiempo, no podían estar separados el uno del otro. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, pintada de rosa y con _posters _en cada una de las paredes, como la habitación de cualquier otra adolescente. Stan cerró la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que cada una de las fotos de ellos dos seguían en su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera admirar la felicidad oculta en esos rostros estáticos, Wendy lo arrastró hasta la cama. La abrazó, besando su frente, aquello se parecía mucho a los viejos tiempos. Apagó el móvil antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpirlos, la escuchó susurrar un débil "_te amo_" y Stan besó sus labios, las palabras sobraban, la miró dulcemente mientras acariciaba su rostro. Wendy cerró los ojos, le encantaba dormir entre los brazos de quien amaba, aunque hubiera preferido no sustituir la realidad por el mundo de los sueños, pero lo necesitaba, había pasado muchas noches sin conciliar el sueño, cuando la soledad era su única compañía y no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Stan, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, él estaba ahí acariciando su cabello, haciéndola sentir especial otra vez. Otro tibio besó se depositó en su frente, pero levantó la mirada para hacerle saber que necesitaba sentir sus labios, el azabache la consintió, volviendo a besar sus labios tiernamente. Al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo, había logrado lo que quería y no podía sentirse más feliz, Wendy estaba con él y no habría manera de separarlos de ahora en adelante.

**N/A: Las ex siempre la cagan, pero bleh :/ Me pareció muy triste este capítulo, y lo mejor de todo: dos capítulos en un día :D Bueno, es que yo soy de Chile y ya son las tres de la mañana, algo (bastante) tarde. Pero bueno, quería hacerles un regalo :) Espero que lo disfruten, así como yo me entretuve escribiéndolo. nwn**


	6. Capítulo 5: RePUTAción

**¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? Tiempo sin subir capítulo y espero ser perdonado :c No tengo suficiente tiempo libre para escribir... en fin, he hecho un par de "remakes" de algunos capítulos (más bien he agregado ciertos detalles) así que pueden pasarse a leerlos :3**

- Stan... -alzó las cejas antes de continuar- Esto no significa que hayamos vuelto.

La sonrisa del chico se deshizo en sus labios, ¿había escuchado bien? La miró buscando respuestas a las miles de dudas que se habían formulado en su cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se encongió de hombros.

- Mira... -Wendy intentó sonar suave, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no herirlo ni quedar mal. Sonrió levemente esperando su comprensión- Volver contigo arruinaría mi reputación, Stan. **Todos** estuvieron en la fiesta de Kenny, ¿qué pensarían si...? -se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada- No puedo volver con alguien que tuvo sexo con otro la noche anterior. Pensarían que soy tonta y arrastrada, ¿entiendes?

Stan quiso defenderse, y aclarar que él no había tenido sexo con Craig, que todo había sido una farsa para sacarle celos, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le detuvo. La fulminó con la mirada y tragó pesado. No midió sus palabras cuando habló, el daño estaba hecho, ¿para qué reprimirlo más? Eso era lo que ella había estado buscando: ser la chica más popular y tener a todo el mundo a sus pies. Esta vez no iba a darle en el gusto, le demostraría que su pérdida no significaba absolutamente nada, y que él valía mucho más que eso. El fuego de su mirada se intensificó mientras su mente retorcida formulaba varias respuestas rápidas, cada una más hiriente que la anterior.

- Vaya... -musitó, mostrando su mejor sonrisa- Como siempre, ¿no es así? -cerró los ojos y suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír- Que terrible sería ver a Wendy Testaburger arrastrándose por un chico.

Ella no dijo nada, lo miró vestirse boquiabierta. ¿Como siempre? ¿Qué habia querido decir? Comenzó a sentirse molesta, comprendiendo el apodo que le estaba dando. Sin embargo, el orgullo le hizo mantenerse implacable, indispuesta a articular palabra que pudiera avivar el ego del azabache. Stan se acercó a ella y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, imitando el mismo movimiento que hacía cuando la besaba. Se acercó a sus labios con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que la batalla está más que ganada, encargándose de confundirla, de hacerla temblar con el mínimo roze. Terminó de aturdirla cuando en vez de acortar la distancia entre sus bocas, desabrochó el collar que fue un regalo de él y que prometió no quitarse nunca, con una habilidad que pocos poseían. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que no era capaz de esbozar sino en esas situaciones. Jugó con el objeto entre sus dedos, haciéndolo parecer insignificante y luego lo lanzó al basurero de la habitación, para terminar de romper todo lo que quedaba de su relación. Volvió a hablar, sin retirar su mirada de la chica; sus ojos azules, ahora llorosos, le producían un profundo placer.

- No importa, que todos piensen que soy otro al que le has roto el corazón, y Bebe te dirá "bien hecho, Wendy" -esta vez sonó molesto, apretó los dientes y se obligó a sí mismo a no desvíar la mirada, no podía flaquear.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en esa posición notando la tensión entre los dos, siendo sofocado por el silencio cuando las palabras ya habían sido dichas, ocupando todo el espacio sin dar posibilidades a nuevas conversaciones. Muy en el fondo, le dolía el saber que las cosas iban a terminar así y que era muy probable que acabase de arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tenía de volver con ella. La miró un rato, con el corazón en la garganta, hasta que ya no pudo más. Se colocó la chaqueta y pasó por su lado sin mirar a la chica, que si antes se mostraba orgullosa, ahora se le veía petrificada, incapaz de responder. Estaba ocupada conteniendo las lágrimas, no conocía esa faceta de Stan, y a decir verdad, le asustaba aunque (por mucho que odiaba la situación) no podía negar que de cierta manera, la indiferencia de su semblante lograba atraerla aun más.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Wendy -articuló el azabache antes de marcharse. Una vez fuera de la casa dejó que su ira lo controlara, e hiciera lo que quisiese. En su mente, maldecía a su ex novia sin cesar y de todas las maneras posibles. Pensaba que debería escribirse en la frente la palabra "puta" en letras grandes y rojas.

Estaba pateando una lata, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y la molesta canción (que era su favorita) interrumpió el silencio que tan cómodo le parecía. Frunció el ceño y cortó sin pararse a ver quien era, supuso que Kyle se preguntaba a donde había ido. Se rehusaba a parecer el idiota que corrió a la casa de su ex novia pensando que volverían cuando ella solo era una cualquiera que sabía jugar muy bien.

Quiso devolver el aparato a su lugar, pero se resbaló de sus manos y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo. La recién desbloqueada pantalla le hizo percatarse de que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz. Pensó que era más rentable que escuchar incansablemente a Kyle. Se acercó el móvil al oído y se sorprendió al descubrir que la voz no era de su mejor amigo.

_Stan... ¿así te llamas, cierto? Conseguí tu número con Kenny, espero que no te moleste. Llamaba porque quería saber que pasó anoche, no recuerdo nada. Al parecer, bebí demasiado. Tal vez podamos vernos para hablar, si es que no estás muy ocupado... Llámame de vuelta. Por cierto, soy Craig. Quizás tu támpoco lo recuerdes._

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, y enseguida supo que hacer. Wendy no iba a volver con él, pues vería que no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Le haría tragar cada una de sus palabras y mentiras. Era su oportunidad, de dejarla como una idiota, de demostrarle al mundo que Stanley Marsh no era un arrastrado ni mucho menos, por una chica así. Se relamió los labios y marcó el número de Craig, fue esta vez él quien dejó un mensaje en la contestadora. Feliz, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podía detenerlo ahora, miró hacía atrás, posando sus ojos en la casa de su ex novia, y pensó "que te den, zorra."

**Stan se ha vuelto todo un loquillo, jaja. Espero que les guste n_n Me molesta que los capítulos sean tan cortos :c pero es que no tengo el **_**word**_** y el **_**wordpad**_** no muestra cuantas páginas llevo. Mis disculpas u_u**


End file.
